1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motion picture cameras and, more particularly to a motion picture camera head tie-down device used as a mechanical connector between a motion picture camera head and a tripod mount, camera dolly, or camera crane.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a motion picture camera is positioned on a static base, the motion picture camera is mounted to a camera head that is supported by a tripod mount or another type of camera mount, such as a camera dolly or crane. There are a variety of tripods and mounts for mounting cameras. Different mounts are suitable for different purposes. For example, some tripods or mounts are suitable for filming that takes place low to the ground while other tripods or mounts are suitable for filming on an uneven surface, such as a staircase.
Typically, a conventional connecting feature, such as the Mitchell mount, is formed on top of the tripod or other form of camera mount, such as a camera dolly or a camera crane. The Mitchell mount is a circular ring having a standard shape that allows standard camera heads to be mounted to it. An alternative to the Mitchell mount is the conventional 150 mm diameter ball camera mount.
Typically, a motion picture camera is mounted to a camera head and the camera head is, in turn, mounted to a tripod or other mount. Generally, the camera head is secured to a Mitchell mount, which is formed on top of the tripod. The camera head has a disk-like structure on its bottom surface that must be secured to the Mitchell mount to stabilize the camera. A conventional means of attaching the camera head to the Mitchell mount involves first seating the disk-like structure of the camera head onto the circular ring shaped Mitchell mount. The user then reaches underneath the Mitchell mount and feeds a threaded stud through the Mitchell mount and up into a tapped hole in the camera head. Finally, the user tightens the stud to secure the camera head in place. Alternatively, instead of feeding a stud into a tapped hole in the camera head, a 2.75 inch diameter male threaded pipe may be mated with a nut to attach the camera head to the Mitchell mount.
Securing the camera head to the Mitchell mount in this manner is cumbersome for the user because it is difficult for the user to reach underneath the Mitchell mount to feed the threaded stud through to the camera head while holding the camera head in place. It is especially difficult for the user to secure the camera head to the Mitchell mount where the tripod is low to the ground. There is therefore a need for a camera head tie-down device that allows a user to easily secure a conventional camera head to a mounting device, such as the Mitchell mount, without having to feed a stud into the camera head from underneath the mounting device.